The present invention relates to methods and compositions which provide permanent hair color, good color lifting, and which minimize hair damage. The methods and compositions of the invention also do not require ammonia. Without the pungent odor of ammonia, the compositions of the invention are more appealing to the consumer.
Permanent hair color conventionally comes in two parts: a dye solution and a developer solution. In a conventional permanent hair coloring treatment, the dye solution and the developer solution, which includes a peroxide compound and a basifying compound such as ammonia, are mixed and then applied to the hair, which is then left for about 25 to about 35 minutes. The hair is then rinsed with water, treated with a post treatment conditioner, and then rinsed again with water.
The application of the dye solution and the developer solution affords permanent hair coloring. The odor of ammonia is also not appealing to the consumer. It would be desirable to develop methods and compositions for permanently coloring hair that minimize the hair damage that is caused and lack the odor of ammonia.
Patents and patent applications related to the field of this invention are as follows:
Canadian Patent No. 2083319 discloses a process for improving the degree of whiteness of chlorine-free prebleached woodpulp, in which an alkali metal cyanate is use with hydrogen peroxide in a further bleaching step.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,912 discloses durable 2-part hair dyeing agents composed of a first agent comprising as essential components at least one compound that forms HCO3xe2x80x94by dissociation in water, an alkali generating substantially no irritating odor and a dye for hair and having a pH of 8.2 to 9.0, and a second agent comprising as essential components hydrogen peroxide and a buffer solution and having a pH of 2.0 to 4.0, the weight ratio of the first agent and the second agent to be mixed being such that the pH of the mixture of the two is in a range of from 6.5 to 7.9. These 2-part hair dyeing agents require only a short dyeing time, create little damage to hair and no irritating or disagreeable odor and have high dyeing effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,123, discloses a hair dyeing composition based on oxidation dyestuff precursors which dyes and brightens the hair containing, besides at least one developing and at least one coupling agent, at least one metal salt and at least one ammonium compound selected from the group ammonium chloride, ammonium sulfate, ammonium carbonate, ammonium bicarbonate, and ammonium carbamate, having a pH-value between 8 and 11, preferably from 9 to 10, after admixture with an oxidizing agent in the ready-to-use preparation.
Co-owned and co-pending Ser. No. 09/811,920 filed Mar. 19, 2001 discloses a method for permanently dyeing hair which comprises subjecting said hair to a number of treatments, having a set time interval between each two consecutive such treatments, wherein each treatment comprises steps a.) and b.) below:
a.) contacting said hair, for a period of about 5 seconds to about 5 minutes with a recently made mixture of:
i) an alkaline composition comprising a dye intermediate in a shampoo base or in a conditioner base; and
ii) an acidic composition comprising an oxidating compound in a shampoo base or in a conditioner base;
b.) rinsing said mixture from said hair with water;
with the proviso that when a conditioner base is present in a.) i.) above, an independently selected conditioner base is also present in a.) ii.) above; and when a shampoo base is present in a.) i.) above, an independently selected shampoo base is also present in a.) ii.) above;
and wherein said number of treatments is between about 2 to about 30; and wherein said set time interval between each two consecutive treatments is between about 8 hours and 30 days, is described.
WO 02/16538 discloses a method of treatment of a material, comprising contacting said material with a percarbamic acid and/or diacyl percarbamate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,845 discloses a bleaching agent composition comprising a peroxide capable of releasing hydrogen peroxide in aqueous solution, in admixture with an activator for the peroxide selected from the group consisting of naphthonitriles, isophthalonitrides, terephthalonitriles, alkali metal salts of cyanic acid, cyanic acid ammonium salt, cyanopyridines and acid neutralized products thereof, cyanopyridinium salts, O-acyl compounds, and N-acyl compounds has improved bleaching power and enables bleaching of an article within a short period of time.
The invention relates to compositions and methods for achieving permanent hair color change wherein said composition includes a mixture of:
which composition includes a mixture of:
a) a composition A which comprises:
i) at least one oxidation hair dye precursor;
ii) a metal cyanate selected from the group consisting KOCN, NaOCN, LiOCN, Ca(OCN)2, Mg(OCN)2, Zn(OCN)2 and mixtures thereof which comprises a cyanate ion at about 0.1 to about 2.5%; and
iii) an alkalizing agent;
b) and a composition B which comprises:
i) an oxidizing compound;
wherein the mixture of composition A and composition B has a pH of about 7 to about 11.
The present invention also relates to a method for coloring hair which comprises contacting the hair with a mixture of composition A and composition B.